


Yes Sam but maybe Dean?

by CastielEvans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, This is weird, as well as Dean/you, i just kind of let the typing go, idk dude, im sorry lol, it's a ship of sam/you, maybe ill add a chapter two of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielEvans/pseuds/CastielEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is freezing to death<br/>And you start getting kinda hot for Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fluff

This is your moment.  
Today on a hunt, Sam got attacked by some freaky ice-like ghost. His temperature hasn’t gotten higher than 36 degrees. Any lower and he starts to die.  
This is not the part you are excited about.  
For months now, you have been hunting with the Winchesters. The first few nights, Sam let you sleep in his bed with him. There was no sexual agenda here; you just needed a comfortable place to sleep.  
But since the third night, when Dean woke up to find You wrapped in Sam’s arms he’s gone out of his way to find motels with a large couch in the room, or at least a chair for you to sleep on. Surprisingly, you aren’t really upset about this. At least Dean cares enough to not make you sleep on the floor. And it’s almost cute that he wasn’t happy about you cuddling with Sam.  
Anyway, Sam is freezing to death and Dean has been spending the last hour finding every blanket and heating device within two miles of the motel room.  
With no blankets for you in the middle of the winter, the only smart way to sleep tonight is with Sam. Sure it’s going to be cold but hey, that night a few months ago, that was the most comfortable you’ve ever been.  
Until that plan changes, Dean, coming out of the shower tells you, “ Looks like you’re sleeping on my bed tonight”  
“umm”  
“well you can’t frikken sleep on the couch with no blanket. At least I can keep you warm.” He sounds like he’s trying too hard to not care. Maybe he just really doesn’t like the idea of you being with Sam.  
You are practically in the corner of Dean’s bed, wearing all of your clothes and shivering trying to keep warm, when a flannel lands on your head, hitting hard. Wow these things are thick. You turn around to see Dean sitting up against the headboard on Sam’s laptop, eyes fixated on finding a cure. On him is a pair of jeans and a tight gray tee shirt. You smile at him and see the smallest smirk begin to grow on his face before it dies again in his research. You lay the flannel over yourself and try to sleep.  
After what seems like an hour of waiting, you give up on the sleep ad look up at Dean. You’ve never looked at him like this; he’s always been the hero, the soldier. But right now, he’s just a man. He’s a man who cares about his brother. Beneath all of the pain and fighting, Dean Winchester is just a human being..  
He closes the laptop, and the hope that grows on your face is extinguished when he sits still. If he found anything, he would have gotten up by now and started working. He reaches his arms out towards you.  
What…  
You slowly start to get up and crawl on the bed towards him. You end up facing the far window, laying in-between his legs. Your head resting on his chest.  
The both of you are looking out the window at the stars, the beautiful stars. Light-years away, yet bright enough to give you hope for the future. Constant enough to say that no matter what, the stars will always be there.  
He wraps the flannel around you and keeps his arms there, holding you in place like he’s afraid to let you go too. You fall asleep…  
\----------------------------------------------  
You wake up not-too long later. You are now both laying on the bed normally, Dean’s head on the pillow, which must be much more comfortable. You are resting by his side, Head on his chest and left hand on his strong midsection. Dean’s left arm is under your neck and his strong, calloused hand is resting gently on your ribs. He knows his hands are cold so he tries to keep them from pressing you too hard. You lightly slide your hand to the right side of his chest and pull yourself into him. He groans a little bit and you immediately feel bad. He must have gotten hit there. As soon as you start to pull your hand away, it is caught by his right hand. He slides yours down to his hip and releases it. You pull yourself in again and he pulls you in as well. He softly kisses the top of your head and you hear a faint whisper,  
“This never happened”  
As you snuggle your head into his breast.  
“Deal”  
After all, you still have feelings for Sam…


	2. Life only gets harder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sam, he seems disappointed  
> Dean's hurt but alive  
> ~special thanks to DollBlood on AO3 for aid~

You awake in the middle of the night. In the crook of Dean’s neck. The itchy stubble of his chin on your forehead. He’s so strong, even resting, his right arm is heavy over your waist. Something is wrong. You begin to struggle against his weight, but it only seems to grow heavier. It’s hard to breath so you start to adjust but he’s too strong. The pressure is crushing you! You look up and see a tall figure in the dark. It’s Sam, he looks disappointed as he walks away. All the air has left your lungs; you feel the snap before you hear it. It’s your spine. You lose all sensation in your legs. Tears well up in your eyes as Dean’s stubble scratches harshly against your forehead. The room smells like sweat and blood. No… It’s your blood. You cough and red sprays out. You can’t breathe. The room is going fuzzy and darkness blurs the edge of your vision.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Thrashing, you open your eyes alone in the bed. You gasp for air and try to gather yourself. You’re rubbing a still sore ribcage. It was a dream. Dean walks out of the bathroom, in a gray tee and clean shaven. The dream was a metaphor, a sign. It was warning you. You’ve been so caught up in your feelings for Sam, that as soon as you feel for Dean, it crushes you, more literally than you thought. Glancing over at Sam’s bed in an attempt to ground yourself, you see that he’s gone.  
“bobby picked him up.” Dean comments on your sightline. He sounded upset, like he is mad you were worried about Sam.  
“Why?”  
“We have a ghoul to kill, gotta keep him safe in the meantime. Crap!”  
His last comment is in response to a button on his flannel being particularly stubborn. You get up and help the button carefully/delicately into its slot. Glancing up at his beautiful eyes. Your crisis only becomes worse when he softly sweeps his hand over the flannel on your torso. “Keep it,” he shares before walking away.  
Hearing the sound of the shotgun gives you an exhilarating power as you see the entity disappear. Dean runs in front of you seeing what you did. He’s proud. He winks at you, and runs again. It’s freezing cold in this old house. The setup is strange. The temperature comes from the basement whose walls seem to be chrome-plated. Your teammate grabs your arm and pulls you into the basement. The two of you are on the stairs when the ghost flies quickly towards you but becomes invisible and disappears before reaching the doorway.  
Through discussion, the two of you reach the conclusion that the spirit is afraid of the basement because that’s where they died. The two of you begin searching for a frozen body and end up finding one. The plan is that Dean will fight off the phantom while you drag the corpse-cicle out the front door and away from the house. The plan is carried out successfully until you’ve gotten the body out and look back. You see Dean at the front door get pulled back and thrown against the back wall. You quickly begin burning the body and miles away Sam begins to warm up equally. Dean is beat up but alive. You help him into the passenger seat of the Impala and urgently drive to safety.


End file.
